


Safety measures, carnal pleasures

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Cursed Derek, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Too Explicit Though, Sexual Content, Top Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate run-in with the witch of the week, Derek’s been hit with an illness that is possibly contagious and needs to stay away from the rest of the pack for the sake of their safety.</p><p>Stiles keeps him company and takes care of him during his time in quarantine…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety measures, carnal pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jluis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jluis/gifts).



> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“I’m not staying in tonight” Derek growled, trying to move away from Stiles who, undeterred, followed him and blocked the door.

“Don’t, Derek, you need to stay here.” Stiles held up his hands, trying to placate the werewolf, but was only met by an annoyed snarl.

“I’m not going to sit here doing nothing while the rest of the pack is out there, hunting down a crazy witch!” Derek’s eyes flashed but Stiles stood his ground. They’d been over this a few times already but it seemed like a certain werewolf was in need of a reminder. This time, though, Stiles wasn’t inclined to be as civil about it as he’d been before.

“Sit your ass back down and put away those claws” he ordered sharply and, probably out of sheer surprise, Derek actually obeyed him and plopped down on the couch. It was hard to tell which one of them that was the most baffled about it, but Stiles pulled himself together the quickest.

“Laura is safe with the other kids, and I’d like to see the witch who could take on not only Boyd and Erica but also Allison and my dad. No one’s going near those kids tonight. Okay?” Derek nodded tensely in response. “Then,” Stiles continued, “we have the rest of the pack who’re supernatural werewolves, backed up by an ex werewolf hunter turned werewolf helper and a druid that can kick some serious ass. She won’t even know what hit her and when we know what she did to you, we’ll find out how to undo it and you’ll be free to run with the pack and howl at the moon to your heart’s content.” Derek growled at him but was only met with a glare and an unimpressed eyebrow and that made him sag like a puppet with its strings cut.

“I guess I deserved that” Derek mumbled and Stiles nodded as he sat down beside Derek.

“That you did, but don’t think that I don’t get how hard this is for you, being away from Laura and all the others and not being able to shift. I know it sucks.”

“I just feel so helpless” Derek sighed, restlessly wringing his hands. “I want to do something, help out…”

“And right now, you’re helping out by laying low” Stiles cut in, pulling him closer. “I know you miss everybody but until we know that it won’t affect them…” Stiles didn’t need to finish the sentence. They both realized that the consequences would be severe if the rest of the shifters of the pack were affected as well.

 

They sat in silence for a while until Stiles had to go finish up some work that he’d put off for too long and Derek, left with absolutely nothing to do, unhappily started squirming where he sat. He tried to make himself comfortable but no matter how he tried the couch seemed too hard, too soft, too lumpy and just plain wrong. He tried reading a book but gave up when he realized after five pages that he couldn’t remember anything and despite that Stiles had insisted he’d get both Netflix and an insane amount of cable channels there was nothing to watch on TV. After mindlessly flipping through channels for ten minutes he admitted defeat and turned the TV off. He padded out to the kitchen and had a glass of water and then poked his head into the office to say goodnight to Stiles.

“I’m going to grab a shower and then go to bed” he said and Stiles looked up from the computer.

“Finally tired of moping around already?” he asked as it wasn’t that late in the evening, a small smirk on his lips and Derek felt his hackles rise at once.

“Fuck you, Stiles, it isn’t funny!” he spat out and Stiles immediately looked contrite.

“Sorry, Derek, that was a pretty shitty thing to say” he quickly amended. “I just thought you looked better now than before but I guess I was wrong…” Stiles voice trailed away and Derek exhaled slowly, rolling his tensed shoulders.

“I’m sorry too” he muttered. “I shouldn’t take it out on you, it’s not your fault. Didn’t mean to yell either, but I just can’t relax.” He frustratedly kicked the doorjamb and winced as he stubbed his toe. Werewolf healing or not, it still hurt like a bitch every time it happened.

“Let me see what I can do about that” Stiles smiled as he snapped the laptop shut and got to his feet. “I might have a few ideas about relaxation techniques.”

 

It turned out that Stiles idea of a good way to relax was truly wonderful, a long, hot bath with lavender oil, (although Derek would deny enjoying the smell of the calming herb it to the end of his days), with a personal back scrubber and in-the-tub massage therapist. Pleasantly sleepy Derek towelled himself dry and slid under the covers without bothering to put on any clothes and Stiles soon joined him. What was intended to be a lazy goodnight kiss soon turned into an impromptu make out session that grew in intensity by the second.

“Derek” Stiles panted against his chest as he pulled away slightly and Derek could see that his cheeks were flushed with lust. “Can I?” he asked breathlessly and Derek was about to say yes, of course, just do it, until he felt one of Stiles hands glide over his back, slip lower and lower and he automatically went rigid.

“Let me take care of you” Stiles said quietly when he felt Derek tense. He stilled his hand but didn’t pull away, just let it rest lightly on top of Derek’s ass. “Please, let me make you feel good.”

“I want to” Derek said “I want to, it’s just, I can’t, not since…”

“I’m not her” Stiles interrupted gently, making sure that Derek kept eye contact with him the whole time. “I’m not doing this as part of some weird power game, to make the mighty predator submit and be at my mercy. I just want to take care of you, make you feel good. Do you trust me?” Derek nodded in answer. “So can I?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded again.

It was time to let go of the past. It felt good. It felt right. And it felt damn good, right in his balls, when he came with Stiles still buried deep inside him.


End file.
